


A Creature of lace

by UncannyPrincess



Category: Vampire: The Masquerade – Bloodlines (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Ending, F/M, Sex, Soul Bond, Soul Sex, Succubi & Incubi, Vampire Hunters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 21:07:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17988548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UncannyPrincess/pseuds/UncannyPrincess
Summary: Bach gets caught by a succubus.





	A Creature of lace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [themanonthecouch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/themanonthecouch/gifts).



Bach knew he shouldn't have fallen asleep or did he? He didn't remember what had happened he was on his way to kill that demon Issac Abrams when suddenly he tripped over a thick weird vine.

In the garden and hit his head everything seemed hazy and the hunter couldn't tell whether he was awake or still dreaming but he suddenly felt a presence come up from behind him.

And that's when he turned around and aimed his gun at the strange woman no creature before him the woman no succubus raised her arms up in high surrender.

Letting him know she meant him no harm the woman laid out on the grass beside him wearing nothing but a pink lingerie set with black lace trimmings.

And she wore fishnets with little hearts sewn into them she also wore a expensive crown and jewelry and smelled of pomegranate and a vanilla a alluring smell.

That the Hunter was all too familiar of it was a scent of a succubus those demons always smelled pleasant but they were supposed too it helped them capture their meals.

Just when he was about to pull the trigger the succubus yelled wait which made Bach Raise an eyebrow.

''And why should i?" He asked and that's when the monster shifted on the balls of her heels she began twirling her mid length hair.

And the succubus talked about how killing is messy and why not live life to the fullest instead her voice was melodic but soothing.

And Bach didn't know why but he suddenly felt safe in the creature's presence he should have pulled the trigger but no he didn't and like a theif in the night the succubus lept on him.

But it was a playful attack and then before he could even bat a lash the succubus kissed him hard and hungry and Bach felt like he was going to melt from the sudden intensity.

And the lustful power of the kiss the succubus spat something down his throat and that's when Bach broke out in a horrible coughing fit sputtering and spitting and trying to make himself throw up.

But it was no use the succubus's venom had already entered his body and her dark magic was already getting to work making him feel flustered and hazy satisfied with herself.

The succubus crawled over him and placed her hands on the hem of his pants happily trying to pull them off but Bach slapped her hand away and pulled them down himself.

Rubbing her sore hand the succubus smiled seductively ''feisty one are you? I like that." She purred.

And Bach ignored the creatures sultry tone it was no way in hell he'd let a woman especially a demon dominate him.

The Demoness shimmied out her top and tried to seduce him further yet her advancements had already lost their charm.

Bach wasn't much for foreplay he was a rather get down to business sort of man he had no time for the succubus's little games.

'' Lie on your back he ordered and the succubus did as she was told and Bach wasted no time in ridding her of the already skimpy lingerie.

She was wearing and eyed his prize the succubus tried to wrap her arms around his neck and this time Bach allowed her to touch him.

That's when he roughly pushed into her earning a pleased and pained gasp from the creature the experience felt amazing she felt ten times better then a human woman.

Bach rutted into her roughly and the succubus took it like a champ she wrapped her long legs around his waist and.

Bach kissed her hungrily biting her lower lip and drawing bright green gripping her hips the hunter came hard inside her and the succubus gasped.

Afterwards the hunter suddenly felt a sharp pain in his heart and the world turned black once again Bach suddenly felt a horrible burning sensation in his chest.

As his soul was ripped forth from his body painfully the Hunter's soul left it's earthly vessel and was dragged to hell by the succubus he was then reincarnated.

As a servant of Satan and Now the succubus's lover the two demons now together forever will spend eternity as Isaac's slaves and his favorite servants and pets.

And Bach came to love his unholy nature and sought out victims each night with his beloved succubus Jewel they had eternity together and the ex hunter would've had it any other way.

This truly was a fitting afterlife for a creature of lace like like himself hell was truly home sweet home for a little miscreant like him.

 

The end.


End file.
